A frame rate indicates a rate at which frames (which also are frequently referred to as images or fields) are captured by cameras or displayed by devices such as film projectors, televisions, digital displays, and the like. For example, conventional movie cameras capture frames at a rate of 24 frames per second (FPS) and conventional film projectors project frames at the same rate of 24 FPS. Some digital imaging devices can capture frames at higher frame rates such as 30 FPS, 48 FPS, 60 FPS, and higher. Digital displays, such as high-definition televisions (HDTVs), are able to display frames at higher frame rates such as 60 FPS and higher. Since the frame rates of the image capture device often differ from the frame rate of the display device, display devices use frame rate conversion to modify the frame rate of the captured frames to match the frame rate of the display device. For example, frames captured at a rate of 24 FPS can be displayed at 60 FPS by displaying two captured frames for a duration that corresponds to five displayed frames. This is referred to as 3:2 conversion because two successive captured frames A and B are repeated three and two times, respectively, to form a sequence of five displayed frames: AAABB. Performing frame rate up-conversion by repeating captured frames has the advantage of relative simplicity, but is known to introduce unwanted visual effects such as judder and blur.